


You're mine.

by AdriYay



Category: Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Bondage, Incest, M/M, Prostate Massage?, Timecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriYay/pseuds/AdriYay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis has just started dating Franny, since both he and his boyfriend, Wilbur, know that Wilbur has to be born somehow. But Wilbur's jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're mine.

Lewis had just started dating Franny, since both he and his boyfriend, Wilbur, knew that Wilbur had to be born somehow.

Still, Wilbur was very very jealous.

He didn't like seeing Lewis and his mom holding hands and walking down the street through the window in the room he was in. He didn't like to see her giggling to something Lewis said. He didn't like listening to them talking about Franny's frogs and Lewis' invention. He wanted his boyfriend to himself.

So, with that in mind, he decided to wait until Lewis came back, which was pretty late since he was already old enough so his parents wouldn't get angry.

Lewis didn't think about how Wilbur's reaction would be. He stepped into his room, trying to make the least noise possible so no one would be waken up, he didn't even turn on the light and good thing he didn't. It would have ruined Wilbur's plan.

 

___

 

 

When Lewis woke up, he tried to sit up and grab his glasses. But he couldn't move, his arms were tied up to his bed and his knees were bent up, also tied up so his ass was completely out. And only then he noticed the slow vibration inside of him, but before he had a chance to even register it he heard someone moving.

Wilbur sat in front of him, placing his hands on Lewis' thighs, rubbing them softly. It made Lewis' breath hitch and he noticed how fucking  _hard_ he was. He watched Wilbur lean to his side and grab something he couldn't recognize, and suddenly he felt the vibrator inside him go faster, sending a wave of pleasure through his body since it was pressed directly to his prostate.

Then, Wilbur put a cock ring on him and started sucking him off. He sucked on the head right before tracing his tongue on the slit and giving it a little kiss. Wilbur then started licking him like he was freaking ice cream. Lewis' felt his legs tremble, he heard himself almost scream cause after all that sucking and soft biting and all the things Wilbur was doing to him, he just wanted to come but the cock ring he had put on him didn't let him. And he was so, so close.

Wilbur took the vibrator out of him and slowly started fingering Lewis, ignoring all his begging and almost sobbing. He had 3 fingers inside of his boyfriend and he loved to watch them slowly disappear inside Lewis, only to see them come out wet and slick because of all the lube he had used on him. And with every thrust he rubbed Lewis' prostate softly for a few seconds before getting them out again and starting again. 

Lewis' felt like he was dying, he just wanted Wilbur to fuck him into the matress and release like he had the first time they had had sex. Only a thousand times better.

He still didn't know why Wilbur was doing this, but all the questions he had in his mind were answered before he could ask them.

Wilbur kept asking him if Franny could make him feel like that. If Franny could fuck him like that.

''You'll never have  _this,''_ he thrusted his dick up Lewis for the first time that morning, it made Lewis almost pass out, ''if you stay with her'' 

After a few thrusts right into his prostate, Lewis' felt the cock ring being taken off.

But before he came, Wilbur bit his earlobe and whispered into his ear _You're mine._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a very long time and I don't even know if this could be considered smut but I only wanted more fanfics for one of my otps and well yea  
> I hope you enjoyed this weird thing...


End file.
